Vertige
by Alice in Wonderlands
Summary: Rongé par la haine qu'il nourrit envers Konoha, Sasuke décide de mettre à exécution un plan machiavélique et astucieux afin d'accomplir sa vengeance... Mais alors qu'il feint de s'être repenti auprès de son village natal, une relation ambiguë se met peu à peu en place entre lui et son ancien coéquipier... La vengeance sera-t-elle alors toujours de mise ? yaoi, UR
1. Chapitre 1

**VERTIGE**

_Chapitre I - Au commencement_

Non loin du pays du Feu, dans un souterrain sinistre et délabré, une silhouette aux contours sveltes se tenait dans l'ombre. Entouré de ses acolytes, Sasuke Uchiwa préparait avec minutie le plan qui ferait tomber Konoha... Impatient de mettre son projet à exécution, c'est d'une voix sensuelle et cruellement mesquine qu'il annonça que les festivités commenceraient le lendemain. Il allait enfin détruire ce village et tous ceux qui avaient manigancé contre sa famille. Il allait enfin pouvoir exterminer les personnes qui l'avaient amené à tuer son cher et tendre frère...

Le moment était opportun : en guerre contre l'Akatsuki, Konoha avait envoyé la plupart de ses troupes par-delà les frontières du pays. D'autant plus qu'Hebi n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis bientôt 5 mois. Après s'être ainsi fait oublier, la méfiance que leur portait autrefois Tsunade s'était considérablement amoindrie. Bref, il était grand temps de passer à l'action...

* * *

C'est d'une démarche énergique que Tsunade faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Tourmentée par la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle avait fait convoquer Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi afin de les tenir informés sur la situation. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, et c'est avec énervement qu'elle commença à parler :

- **Les choses vont mal... Extrêmement mal. Je viens de recevoir un message de l'équipe d'espionnage que j'avais envoyé au pays du Son. L'unité déplore quatre victimes. Le dernier ninja survivant a réussit à nous transmettre des informations capitales, et je crains d'ailleurs qu'il l'ai fait au prix de sa vie.**

- **C'est atroce**, glapit Sakura en portant une main à sa bouche.

Tsunade marqua une pose et serra les poings. La perte de cinq valeureux combattants était certes une terrible nouvelle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre par cela. Et puis, les pertes humaines étaient malheureusement inévitables en temps de guerre... Ainsi, pour couper court au sujet, elle reprit :

- **C'est dramatique, effectivement. Mais ces ninjas savaient quels étaient les risques encourus. Le mieux que nous puissions faire maintenant, c'est rendre hommage à leur bravoure... Quoi qu'il en soit, des membres de l'Akatsuki sont apparemment allés fouiller l'ancien repère d'Orochimaru. Cela ne présage rien de bon.**

- **Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien chercher là-bas ?** Demanda Naruto, l'air perplexe.

- **Orochimaru était peut-être un grand malade mais c'était également un géni. Dieu seul sait le nombre d'expériences qu'il a menées dans ces souterrains, et je crains fort que certaines d'entre elles se rapportent aux Bijuus... S'il a découvert quelque chose d'important à propos du contrôle des démons à queues, cela te met directement en danger Naruto. D'après le message qu'on m'a transmis, c'est ce que l'Akatsuki cherchait.**

- **Reste à savoir s'ils ont trouvé quelque chose...** Déclara Kakashi, l'air sévère.

- **Effectivement. Et comme nous sommes sans nouvelle de l'équipe d'espionnage, mieux vaut être prudent. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'envoyer une autre escouade dans la gueule de l'ennemi. **

- **On pourrait très bien s'en occuper baa-chan !**

- **Ne m'appelle pas ainsi morveux !** S'énerva-t-elle en frappant avec énergie le sommet du crâne de Naruto. **Et puis c'est tout simplement hors de question. Je t'ordonne de ne pas quitter le village temps que nous n'aurons pas la certitude que tu ne risques rien. Est-ce clair ?**

- **Quoi ?** S'indigna le concerné en fronçant les sourcils. **C'est une blague j'espère ! Pourquoi je devrais rester là comme une andouille alors que d'autres risquent leur vie !**

- **Ne discute pas mes ordres Naruto ! C'est trop dangereux, point final. Tu es l'un des deux derniers Jinchuriki que l'Akatsuki ne possède pas encore. Te faire sortir du village alors qu'ils ont peut-être trouvé des techniques effroyables pour te manipuler reviendrait à leur offrir Kyubi sur un plateau d'argent.**

- **Mais je suis fort ! Je peux très bien me défendre bon-sang !** Protesta-t-il encore.

- **Cette discussion est close. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que j'ai dis.** Acheva Tsunade.

Furieux, Naruto se précipita hors du bureau, claquant la porte si fort derrière lui que les mûrs en tremblèrent. Après un soupir de lassitude, Tsunade se tourna vers Sakura et lui intima de le surveiller de près. Celle-ci hocha vivement la tête et partit à la suite de son ami afin de l'aider à se calmer. Kakashi allait faire de même, mais il s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte et demanda d'une voix morne :

- **Qui étaient les membres de cette équipe ?**

- **Enma, Shiki, Tomomi, Shiten et...**

- **Shikamaru, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le silence qui s'en suivit confirma les dires de Kakashi.

- **Je vais attendre encore un peu avant de contacter ses proches. C'est lui qui a envoyé le message, alors il y a peut-être encore une chance infime qu'il s'en soit sorti... **Murmura Tsunade.

- **Je vois.**

C'est sur ces mots que Kakashi quitta le bureau du Hokage, priant pour que Shikamaru leur revienne vivant. Il était un atout essentiel à leur force de combat, mais aussi une personne appréciée de tous. Sa mort ébranlerait sans nul doute la confiance des troupes, sans parler de son père qui ne s'en remettrait certainement pas... Pourtant, le pire était à craindre.

Pendant, ce temps, Naruto avait rejoint le camp où il avait autrefois l'habitude de s'entraîner avec l'équipe 7. Profondément énervé par ce que Tsunade venait de lui apprendre, il se mit à taper rageusement sur l'un des pylônes en bois qui lui faisait face, allant même jusqu'à l'éjecter à l'autre bout du terrain.

Sakura, qui venait tout juste d'arriver, le prit par le col et l'envoya valser contre un arbre afin qu'il recouvre son calme. Cela eut l'effet escompté. Elle n'en resta cependant pas là et se mit à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de toute cette affaire :

- **Soit un peu plus raisonnable Naruto ! C'est pour ta sécurité que Tsunade a pris cette décision. Je suis d'accord avec elle : ce serait trop dangereux de te laisser quitter le village par les temps qui courent !**

- **Mais enfin merde Sakura je suis assez grand pour me défendre ! **Répliqua-t-il en se remettant sur pied.

- **Peut-être**, admis-t-elle, **mais tu n'es pas invincible non plus ! Et les membres de l'Akatsuki sont dangereux Naruto, même pour quelqu'un comme toi.**

- **Sakura, des centaines de ninjas risquent actuellement leur vie pour protéger Konoha. Ca n'a pas de sens si je ne peux pas participer aussi ! Et ce n'est pas en restant caché derrière les murs du village que je deviendrai Hokage ! **

Elle garda le silence durant quelques secondes. C'était un argument de choc, mais elle ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser. L'Akatsuki était un danger et il fallait à tout pris que Naruto reste à l'écart, que ça lui plaise ou non. Cet idiot ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas comprendre que sa vie était en jeu ? Alors, pour couper court à la controverse, Sakura décida elle aussi d'avancer un argument contre lequel Naruto ne pourrait rien :

- **Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette idée, mais il en va de ta vie Naruto. J'ai déjà perdu Sasuke, et je ne veux pas te perdre aussi... Alors s'il-te-plaît, le temps que les choses se clarifient, fait ce qu'on te demande.**

Comme espéré, Naruto n'objecta pas. Il se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux, puis de baisser honteusement le visage. A cet instant, Sakura savait qu'elle avait gagné, mais elle s'en voulait malgré tout d'avoir été aussi cruelle. Pourtant, elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire : Après Sasuke, il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse courir impunément vers le danger.

- **Très bien...** Finit-il par concéder, non sans amertume.

- **Merci.** Répondit-elle, un sourire reconnaissant au visage.

Il lui rendit son sourire, et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Bien sur, il détestait le fait de devoir rester à l'écart, mais il ne voulait pas non plus faire souffrir Sakura. Il savait au combien le départ de Sasuke avait été dur pour elle, et il ne désirait absolument pas être la cause de nouvelles larmes.

- **Naruto ! Sakura !**

Tous deux se tournèrent prestement en direction de la voix qui les avait interpellés. A la lisière du bois qui délimitait le camp d'entraînement, Sai leur faisait signe. Son visage, habituellement si passif et vide d'émotion, était baigné d'inquiétude. Il leur cria de le suivre sans plus attendre. Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas, Naruto et Sakura se précipitèrent à sa suite en direction de l'orée du village.

- **Que se passe-t-il Sai ? **Demanda la jeune fille, inquiète.

- **Vous verrez une fois sur place.** Bégaya-t-il, l'air perturbé. **Mais je vous préviens, ça risque de vous faire un choc.**

Étonnés par la réponse évasive de leur camarade, Naruto et Sakura échangèrent un regard inquiet. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au centre du village, une foule compacte bondait les rues et semblait s'agglutiner vers l'entrée de Konoha. Naruto s'arrêta alors brusquement, bouleversé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui : Étendu par terre dans une mare de sang carmine, Sasuke Uchiwa était entre la vie et la mort. A ses côtés, Shikamaru gisait inconscient. Sakura laissa échapper un cri à la fois horrifié et surpris.

La foule avait formé un cercle autour des deux corps, mais personne n'osait s'approcher. Chose normale lorsqu'on savait que l'un des nukenin les plus dangereux du monde se trouvait là... Sakura fut la première à réagir : elle se précipita vers Shikamaru et vérifia s'il était toujours vivant. Le soulagement inonda son visage lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il était simplement évanoui. Ensuite, d'un pas incertain, elle se dirigea vers Sasuke et examina ses blessures. Elles étaient nombreuses et toutes plus graves les unes que les autres. Dieu seul savait comment il n'y avait pas encore succombé...

- **Tiens bon Sasuke !** S'exclama-t-elle en commençant à lui administrer des soins. **Allez, courage !**

Naruto se précipita à son tour vers son ancien confrère et lui pris la main, les larmes aux yeux. Les gens regardèrent la scène, abasourdis. Puis des cris protestataires commencèrent à s'élever dans la foule. Pourquoi soignait-elle donc un ennemi ? Tsunade, qui avait été prévenue par Kakashi, coupa court au remue-ménage en ordonnant à tout le monde de s'écarter.

- **Je m'occupe de cette affaire, il n'y a rien à craindre !** S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Shikamaru.

Elle l'allongea sur le dos et lui souleva la tête. Il sembla remuer fébrilement et elle lui administra donc quelques soins avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience. Soulagée de le voir en vie, un soupir lui échappa.

- **Shikamaru, est-ce que ça va ? **

- **Plus ou moins... **Répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse, les membres endoloris.

- **Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

- **Il m'a sauvé la vie.**

Ce fut la dernière phrase qui sortit de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse à nouveau...

* * *

Shikamaru mit de nombreux jours à se rétablir. Au bout d'une semaine, il était en mesure de parler et de manger par ses propres moyens, mais ses jambes n'avaient pas encore retrouvé assez de force pour le soutenir. C'est donc à l'hôpital que Tsunade lui rendit visite afin d'avoir quelques éclaircissements sur ce qui s'était produit au pays du Son...

- **Je ne me souviens pas très bien en fait...** Avoua Shikamaru en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Le minimum suffira pour l'instant.** Déclara l'Hokage, compatissante. **De quoi te rappelles-tu ?**

- **Nous étions dans le repère d'Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki nous a attaqués. **Commença-t-il, cherchant au plus profond de sa mémoire. **C'est là que mes coéquipiers ont perdus la vie. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir grâce à la technique de dissimulation des ombres et je vous ai envoyé un message.**

- **Très bien, continue. **L'encouragea-t-elle.

- **L'Akatsuki m'a alors pris en chasse. J'avais épuisé mes réserves de chakra, et ils ont fini par me rattraper. C'est à partir de là que tout devient flou. **Continua Shikamaru. **J'ai quelques brides de souvenirs : Sasuke en train de se battre contre Deidara, puis me portant sur son dos... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je suis certain d'une chose : il m'a sauvé la vie.**

- **C'est tout simplement impensable. **Intervint alors Ibiki. **D'après nos sources, Sasuke Uchiwa est un membre à part entière de l'Akatsuki depuis qu'il a tué son frère ainé. Pourquoi irait-il se battre contre l'un de ses alliés dans le but de sauver un ennemi ?**

Tsunade soupira. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'invite dans l'interrogatoire. Après tout, c'était son domaine. Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à être interrompu, et c'est donc avec énervement qu'elle accueillit la remarque du ninja. Cependant, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison : toute cette histoire n'était pas logique.

- **Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien... **Répondit Shikamaru en haussant les épaules. **Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais dans sa tête. Peut-être que vos sources sont tout simplement erronées.**

- **Nos sources sont infaillibles**, s'énerva-t-il. **Je suis certain qu'il y a anguille sous roche.**

- **Laissons tout ceci en suspend pour le moment**, déclara Tsunade d'une voix sans appel. **Nous en saurons certainement plus lorsque Sasuke Uchiwa se réveillera. Et d'ailleurs, je ne peu pas garantir que cela arrivera, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve...**

Les jours passèrent. Shikamaru put bientôt quitter l'hôpital et reprendre du service. Tsunade ne lui attribua que des missions de rang C afin qu'il se ménage. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était toujours dans le coma et les médecins chargés de son cas commençaient à perdre espoir : à l'heure actuelle, il était selon eux peu probable qu'il se réveille un jour... Mis en quarantaine dans un espace hautement surveillé, seul les infirmiers et Tsunade avait l'autorisation d'aller à son chevet.

Naruto avait déjà tenté à plusieurs reprises de s'infiltrer dans ces quartiers, mais ses tentatives s'étaient toujours soldées par un échec. Voyant son acharnement, Tsunade lui avait garanti qu'il serait le premier prévenu si jamais Sasuke venait à reprendre connaissance. Cette promesse avait ainsi calmé ses ardeurs, et c'est patiemment qu'il attendit... Encore et encore.

Puis, quasiment deux semaines plus tard, la nouvelle tomba : Sasuke était enfin sorti de sa torpeur. Aussitôt après avoir appris la nouvelle, Naruto accouru dans la chambre du concerné et c'est avec émois qu'il découvrit l'état dans lequel il se trouvait : branché à une espèce de machine, un masque à oxygène fermement plaqué contre son visage et le corps recouvert de bandages, il était vraiment dans un piteux état...

- **Sasuke...**

Naruto s'approcha timidement du lit sur lequel son ancien compagnon était allongé. S'il n'avait pas vu sa poitrine se soulever fébrilement à un rythme plus ou moins régulier, il aurait pu jurer que Sasuke était mort. La pâleur de son visage n'arrangeait d'ailleurs en rien les choses.

- **Il va bien Naruto,** lui assura Tsunade. **Enfin, disons que sa vie n'est plus en danger pour l'instant... Il survivra.**

- **Dieu soit loué...** Soupira-t-il en réponse. **Alors, il s'est réveillé ?**

- **Juste durant quelques minutes. Mais comme tu t'en doutes, vu son état je n'ai pas pu l'interroger sur ce qui s'est produit.**

- **Je vois...**

Tsunade ne manqua pas le regard plein d'espoir de Naruto. Elle ne manqua pas la lueur reconnaissante et heureuse qui brillait dans ses yeux. Cette expression lui fit à la fois chaud au cœur et la rendit triste. Elle savait au combien Naruto souhait que Sasuke revienne à Konoha. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se laisse bercer dans de belles illusions : Le fait que Sasuke soit ici ne signifiait pas forcément qu'il avait l'intention de redevenir ami-ami avec eux. Même s'il avait presque sacrifié sa vie pour sauver Shikamaru, il n'en restait pas moins un nukenin extrêmement dangereux.

- **Naruto... **Commença-t-elle, hésitante. **Je veux que les choses soient bien claires.**

- **Oui ?**

- **Même si Sasuke bénéficie de circonstances atténuantes, il est toujours notre ennemi. Et le conseil le jugera en tant que tel lorsqu'il se réveillera pour de bon. Ne l'oubli pas.**

Il baissa la tête en guise de réponse. Bien sur qu'il le savait. Mais s'il y avait une infime petite chance pour que Sasuke soit revenu ici afin de se rallier à leur cause, alors Naruto voulait y croire.

- **Je sais... Mais l'espoir fait vivre hein ? J'ai espéré durant plus de quatre ans, alors ce ne sont pas quelques petits jours en plus qui changeront la donne !**

Tsunade eut un sourire. Bien sur, il avait le droit d'y croire. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit déçu, et elle lui donna donc une petite tape affectueuse derrière la tête pour lui montrer sa désapprobation.

- **Bande d'idiots...**

Surpris par la voix rocailleuse et fluette qui venait de les interrompre, Naruto et Tsunade se tournèrent brusquement en direction de Sasuke. Celui-ci les fixait, les yeux à peine ouvert et une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

- **Sasuke !** S'exclama Naruto en se jetant à son chevet. **Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

- **Ca a l'air d'aller d'après toi ? **Répondit-il, l'air énervé. **Et pitié arrête de crier... Tu me donne encore plus mal à la tête.**

- **Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi t'es revenu à Konoha ?** Continua-t-il, sans prendre en compte la remarque désobligeante que Sasuke venait de lui faire.

- **J'ai mes raisons.**

- **Cette réponse ne risque pas d'être suffisante. **Déclara Tsunade, l'air méfiante.

- **Plus tard dans ce cas... Je suis épuisé.** Répondit-il fébrilement.

- **Bien sur. **Répondit Naruto. **Il faut que tu te repose convenablement pour reprendre des forces.**

- **Naruto dit juste, pour une fois. **Approuva Tsunade. **D'autant plus que tu vas avoir besoin de toute ta force de persuasion si tu veux réussir à convaincre le conseil de ne pas te jeter en prison.**

- **Ce n'est pas comme si leur avis m'importait…** Répondit-il, le plus calmement du monde.

Puis, dans un soupir erratique, Sasuke ferma les yeux et fit mine de se rendormi. Lorsque Naruto et Tsunade quittèrent la pièce, il jeta un coup d'œil discret à la porte pour s'assurer que personne ne comptait venir le déranger à nouveau. Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné jusque là. Bien sur, il lui restait encore à convaincre les anciens du village. Mais ces vieux chnoks étaient corrompus jusqu'à la moelle, et il lui serrait donc facile de trouver un compromis. Tout allait pour le mieux. Le seul bémol pour l'instant était sa condition physique. Deidara n'y avait vraiment pas été de main morte… Cet énergumène ne savait décidément pas ce que les mots « jouer la comédie » signifiaient. Mais bon, au moins, la scène n'en avait été que plus crédible…

Il n'y avait plus qu'à être patient à présent. Attendre d'avoir regagné la confiance des habitants de Konoha, puis les détruire tous sans plus de cérémonie. Ah, il pouvait déjà sentir le délicieux parfum de la vengeance se profiler d'ans l'air…

* * *

_Mot de l'auteur : Et voilà ! Ce premier chapitre n'est pas très haut en couleur, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même. C'est ma première fiction, alors soyez indulgents si jamais j'ai fais des fautes d'orthographes. J'attends vos impressions avec enthousiasme ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et on se retrouve au plus vite pour le chapitre suivant !_


	2. Chapitre 2

**VERTIGE**

_Chapitre II - Jugement_

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Sasuke avait fait son entrée magistrale dans les rues de Konoha, et la nouvelle de son retour s'était répandue en un éclair. Son état s'était très nettement amélioré depuis, et les médecins avaient informé Tsunade qu'il pourrait bientôt sortir de sa convalescence.

La sécurité autour de l'espace où il était retenu avait triplée au cours de ces derniers jours. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer sa puissance et sa ruse. C'est donc après avoir passé trois escouades d'Anbus et plusieurs barrières de consolidation que Tsunade accéda enfin à la chambre du prisonnier. Maintenu accroché à son lit grâce à des parchemins sur lesquels figuraient de nombreux jutsus, c'est d'un regard ennuyé qu'il accueillit sa visite.

- **Je suis venue t'informer que ton audition auprès du Conseil aura lieu demain matin.** Déclara-t-elle, en lui montrant une convocation. **Tiens-toi prêt.**

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et jeta un regard peu intéressé au rouleau qu'elle lui tendait. Énervée par son manque de politesse et par l'arrogance qui transparaissait sur son visage, Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Elle ne lui en fit cependant pas la remarque : ça n'aurait de toute façon servit à rien.

- **Tu es conscient que la situation n'est pas à ton avantage j'espère**, continua-t-elle sur un ton grave.

- **C'est ce que nous verrons.**

Tsunade fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait interpréter cela comme une mise en garde ou s'il essayait tout bonnement de feindre l'assurance. Dans tout les cas, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Alors, avant de perdre son calme, elle tourna les talons et sorti de la pièce. Le conseil se chargerait bien de son cas...

Un sourire mesquin se profila sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Cette femme était bien naïve si elle avait pour espoir de le faire jeter en prison... Jamais il ne serait revenu à Konoha s'il avait su sa vie en danger. Il n'était pas idiot. Et d'ailleurs, il savait déjà comment échapper aux sanctions du Conseil. Après tout, il était le dernier héritier du Sharingan.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil commençait tout juste à poindre par-delà l'horizon, une escouade vint chercher le prisonnier. Kakashi était parmi eux. Lui aussi était inquiet quant à la suite des événements. Il savait au combien Sasuke avait changé depuis son départ, au combien il était devenu mauvais et manipulateur... Mais revoir son ancien élève, le seul à qui il ait jamais transmis sa technique personnelle du Chidori, lui fit malgré tout un pincement au coeur.

- **Ca faisait longtemps, Sasuke.** Déclara-t-il, en le sondant du regard. **J'aurais préféré que nos retrouvailles se déroulent dans de meilleures conditions.**

Sasuke y vit une ouverture. Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer, et son professeur serait le premier à en faire les frais... Alors, en bon acteur qu'il était, il baissa la tête d'un air triste et coupable. En réponse, l'oeil de Kakashi s'écarquilla sous la surprise. Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant, mais rien n'échappa à Sasuke. Il se laissa ensuite emmener par les autres ninjas en direction du tribunal, sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Sur le trajet, personne ne vit le rictus malveillant qui se dessina sur les lèvres du prisonnier. Avec une simple grimace, il avait réussi à déstabiliser le grand ninja copieur. Les choses allaient certainement être plus faciles qu'il ne l'avait espéré... Il savait parfaitement à quel point ses anciens camarades étaient naïfs et croyaient stupidement en la bonté des hommes. Cette faiblesse les perdraient. Il s'en servirait contre eux pour les anéantir...

- **Attends ici**, ordonna Kakashi, lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant la salle d'audience.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le ninja réapparu et lui intima de le suivre calmement. Sasuke s'exécuta, feignant la soumission. Mais en réalité, son esprit bouillonnait de rage et d'excitation. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire face à ceux qui avaient commandité l'assassinat de son clan.

- **Aujourd'hui, nous statuerons sur le cas du dénommé Sasuke Uchiwa, nukenin de rang S ayant déserté Konoha il y a cinq ans**, déclara Tsunade, une fois qu'il fut attaché au centre de l'auditoire. **Inculpé pour trahison, tentative de meurtre sur ses anciens confrères, et adhésion aux rangs ennemis... Mademoiselle Haruno constituera la défense du prisonnier. **

Sasuke ne montra aucun signe d'émotion, mais il fut malgré tout surpris d'apprendre que Sakura serait sa porte parole. La jeune fille vint se placer à ses côtés, et lui adressa un regard à la fois triste et dur. Nouvelle ouverture : il était temps de la faire douter elle aussi. Alors, reprenant son masque d'acteur, il lui offrit un maigre sourire. Cela suffit pour la faire sursauter.

- **La première accusation porte sur la désertion de Konoha**, reprit Tsunade.

- **D'après le Code Ninja, tout déserteur, quelque soit son statut social, doit être éliminé par les forces spéciales de son village ou conduit à exécution par le Conseil**, déclara prestement Koharu Utatane, en bon connaisseur des règles.

Sakura fit alors un pas en avant, l'air assurée, et pris la parole pour contrer cet argument.

- **Mais le fait est que Sasuke Uchiwa bénéficie de circonstances atténuantes.**

Les membres du Conseil commencèrent à bavasser entre eux sur un ton énervé et inquiet. Tsunade demanda le silence, puis ordonna à Sakura de s'expliquer. Chose qu'elle fit sans plus attendre :

- **Sasuke Uchiwa était un simple genin à l'époque où il a quitté le village. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, seul et blessé. Nous devons nous sentir responsable de sa déchéance, car elle sous-entend que nous n'avons pas été capable de l'encadrer suffisamment pour qu'il renonce à sa vengeance**, expliqua-t-elle. **De plus, tout porte à croire qu'Orochimaru l'a manipulé. Et nous ne pouvons pas lui reprocher de l'avoir suivit, puisqu'il nous a au final débarrassé de l'homme qui a assassiné Sandaïme Sarutobi.**

Des exclamations fusèrent de part et d'autres. Mais malgré les protestations des membres du Conseil, Tsunade valida l'argumentation de Sakura et l'accusation pour désertion fut finalement abandonnée. Sakura contra avec un aplomb similaire la seconde inculpation en prétextant une fois encore que Sasuke avait été manipulé et que s'il avait réellement eut l'intention de les tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps car les occasions n'avaient pas manquées.

- **N'oublions pas non plus qu'il a sauvé Shikamaru Nara quasiment au prix de sa propre vie**, ajouta Kakashi pour renforcer l'argumentation de Sakura.

Son intervention surpris Sasuke, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire. Qu'ils pouvaient être naïfs... Le fait qu'il ait secouru Shikamaru n'avait absolument rien d'un cadeau, et il était loin de l'avoir fait de bonne grâce. Tout avait été finement orchestré. N'importe quel individu avec un semblant de jugeote l'aurait compris.

La deuxième inculpation fut ainsi abandonnée à son tour. Sakura allait entamer un nouveau débat pour évincer les soupçons quant à son affiliation avec l'Akatsuki, mais Sasuke décida de prendre la parole. Il avait besoin de se défendre lui-même sur ce point afin de mettre en place les jalons de son plan.

- **C'est vrai, je suis effectivement entré en relation avec l'Akatsuki.**

Un brouhaha infernal s'éleva dans l'assemblée et Sasuke vit la peur traverser les visages de Danzo, Homura et Koharu. Ces trois-là étaient les principaux commanditaires du génocide de son clan, et contrairement aux apparences ils en savaient beaucoup sur l'Akatsuki... Après tout, Madara avait participé à cette tuerie et il était fort probable qu'il soit entré en contact avec eux. Sasuke savoura cet instant. Mais il ne comptait pas leur faire savoir qu'il connaissait toute la vérité. Pas tout de suite en tout cas...

- **J'ai rencontré le chef de l'Akatsuki, et il m'a avoué avoir également participé au meurtre de ma famille.**

L'expression de terreur qui baignait les visages des membres du Conseil s'accentua. Il marqua une pause afin de voir si l'un d'entre eux allait se trahir, mais tous restèrent silencieux et il poursuivit donc son discours.

- **Je suppose que vous comprenez pourquoi je suis revenu ici.** **Konoha est la principale cible de l'Akatsuki, et il y a donc de forte chance pour que leur chef attaque le village. Je veux être sur les lieux lorsque cela se produira. Une fois qu'il sera mort, ma vengeance sera complète.**

Comme il s'y attendait, un profond soulagement inonda les visages de ses trois cibles. Cette réaction ne fit que confirmer ce que Madara lui avait dit. Il serra les dents et fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué.

- **Doit-on comprendre que vous n'avez eut aucun autre rapport avec cette organisation ?** Demanda malgré tout Danzo.

- **Aucun, si ce n'est l'altercation datant du mois dernier**, répondit Sasuke.

- **Mais il serait tout de même grotesque de n'appliquer aucune sanction !** S'indigna Koharu.

- **Pas si l'on considère que Sasuke Uchiwa a largement racheté ses erreurs en nous débarrassant d'ennemis très dangereux**, répliqua une fois encore Sakura. **N'oubliez pas qu'il a évincé les menaces que représentaient Orochimaru et Itachi Uchiwa.**

Le débat se poursuivit durant de longues minutes, et le Conseil fit alors une demande plus que douteuse :

- **Nous voudrions interroger Monsieur Uchiwa sans la présence du Hokage et de ses anciens compatriotes.**

- **De quel droit osez-vous proférer une telle requête ?** S'emporta Tsunade, déstabilisée par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

- **Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que votre jugement est altéré par l'affection que vous portez au meilleur ami du prisonnier**, répondit tout simplement Danzo.

Sasuke eut un sourire discret. Il avait prédit que le Conseil voudrait s'entretenir en privé avec lui, et il déclara donc que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Tsunade, Kakashi et Sakura durent ainsi se résoudre à quitter l'audience.

- **Monsieur Uchiwa**, commença Homura. **Pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire ?**

- **Pourquoi serais-je revenu de mon plein gré à Konoha si je cachais de mauvaises intentions ?** Demanda-t-il, sur le ton de l'innocence.

- **Cela ne prouve rien**, répliqua fermement Danzo. **Vous étiez blessé et vous aviez besoin de soins rapidement. Votre vie en dépendait, et je suppose que vous vous trouviez tout simplement dans le secteur. **

- « **Dans le secteur »**, répéta-t-il, un sourire arrogant au visage. **Si vous considérez que le pays du Son est à proximité alors effectivement, votre argument se vaut.**

- **Ne soyez pas insolent !** S'emporta Koharu. **Nous pourrions vous faire exécuter sur le champ !**

- **C'est vrai**, consentit Sasuke. **Mais vous ne le ferez pas. Parce que si vous me tuer, le Sharingan disparaîtra avec moi. Et je suppose que vous ne perdriez pour rien au monde ce précieux trésor. Je vous l'offre sur un plateau d'argent, en plus de mes nombreuses capacités. Vous n'avez aucune raison de refuser mon offre.**

- **Nous en avons une justement**, contra Danzo sans plus attendre. **Nous ne pouvons pas vous faire confiance. Et contrairement à ce que vous avez dit, nous avons la quasi-certitude que vous êtes un membre à part entière de l'Akatsuki.**

- **Si la confiance est un problème, et si vous croyez que je mens, alors pourquoi ne pas sonder mon esprit ?** Proposa-t-il, l'air confiant. **Je suis certain qu'un des membres de la famille Yamanaka se fera un plaisir de me soumettre à ce test.**

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée. Homura, Koharu et Danzo échangèrent quelques mots, l'air hésitants. Mais Sasuke savait qu'ils ne refuseraient pas. La technique de Lecture des Esprits du clan Yamanaka était réputée pour être infaillible. Ils auraient ainsi la preuve que ses intentions étaient bonnes, mais aussi la certitude qu'il ne savait rien sur leur implication dans le génocide des Uchiwa. L'idée était trop tentante.

Ils allaient commettre une grosse erreur... Car le pouvoir du Sharingan surpassait de loin les techniques des Yamanaka. En effet, grâce à son entraînement avec Madara, Sasuke avait appris a utiliser le genjutsu sur son propre esprit. Il lui suffirait donc de lancer une illusion sur sa mémoire le temps de passer le test.

- **Très bien**, concéda Danzo, un sourire crédule au visage. **Nous allons convoquer trois membres de la famille Yamanaka afin de nous assurer de votre honnêteté. **

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke fut emmené dans une cellule non loin de la salle d'audience. Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant de voir arriver Inoichi Yamanaka et deux autres membres de sa famille. Installé sur un fauteuil aux apparences plus que douteuses, il ne broncha pas lorsque les trois ninjas posèrent conjointement leurs mains sur sa tête. Son Sharingan s'activa instantanément et il apposa divers genjutsus sur les parties compromettantes de sa mémoire.

Le test dura plus d'une heure. Comme prévu, les Yamanaka ne trouvèrent rien d'inquiétant et affirmèrent sans aucune hésitation qu'il n'avait pas menti. Sasuke jubila intérieurement. Décidément, c'était trop facile... Ils étaient si fier de leur technique, si confiants dans son infaillibilité, que jamais ils ne se douteraient de la manigance qu'il avait mis en place.

Sasuke fut ensuite reconduit à la salle d'audience, et Inoichi déclara que ses souvenirs ne montraient absolument rien de suspect. Mieux encore : il affirma que Sasuke s'était battu avec bravoure et ténacité contre le chef de l'Akatsuki. Cela ne s'était bien évidemment jamais produit... Sasuke eut de nouveau un sourire discret.

- **Très bien**, annonça Koharu. **Nous avons maintenant la preuve formelle que Sasuke Uchiwa nous a dit la vérité.**

- **Je vote pour une liberté sous surveillance**, déclara Homura. **Ce jeune homme est un très bon combattant, et nous manquons d'effectifs dans notre guerre contre l'Akatsuki.**

- **Je suis d'accord**, approuva Danzo à son tour. **Mais à une condition : il faudra que Monsieur Uchiwa accepte de porter un sceau traceur, afin que nous puissions nous assurer qu'il ne s'éloigne pas du village.**

- **Très bien, cela ne me dérange pas**, consentit Sasuke.

- **Dans ce cas, la séance est close**, annonca Koharu. **Nous allons informer l'Hokage de notre décision.**

* * *

Mot de l'auteur

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, certes, mais il faut bien que je pose les bases de mon histoire. J'espère donc qu'il vous a plu ! Il y aura un peu plus d'action dans le prochain, avec le retour de notre cher petit Naruto. J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser vos avis ! Merci à tous pour avoir pris le temps de me lire, et à bientôt pour la suite =)


End file.
